Military FAQ
=Important Note:= This article is from a previous round(more precisely the 1945 Round), and the information here does not apply any more to the current game. =Buying and Selling= Who can I buy weapons from? There are currently 3 military industries, from whom you can purchase weaponry. You can also buy second-hand weapons from other nations, and some units are produced domestically. You need to contact the relevant country to arrange the sale. Who owns the Industries? The industries and their owners are as follows: * American – USA (100%) . * British – United Kingdom (100%). * Russian – USSR (100%). So they're country-based. Does this meant they won't sell to me? Yes, there is a chance that one or more industries may refuse to sell to you. What's with the labels "Pre-War", "Early-war" and "Late-war"? This is to give you more choice.The eras reflect the fact that poorer countries often use older, out of date equipment because their budget does not allow for more expensive purchases. The three tiers represent three era's of technology. The lower tier will usually cost less and have a lower attack/defence value. So how do I pick which unit I want? First, decide how much you are willing to spend. It would probably help to pick which Industry you'd like to purchase from first. Then within that industry, decide which tier you'd like to buy from. To decide the right type of unit for the job look at the Unit Types page as well as the Unit Comparison chart in the Military Catalogue sub-forum. How do I buy a unit? First you need to contact the industry involved. The prices we list are only suggested prices so you must negotiate with the industry to reach a final price. Once the sale has been agreed you need to post in the military sales thread. Your post should be in the format: Buy of from for $. Eg. Buy 10 MiG 29s from Asian Industry for $0.28. or Buy 10 Mig 29s from Asian Industry 1000 Infantry from European Industry for $0.61 A representative from the industry must post in the thread to confirm the sale. How long does an order take to arrive? All Military purchases will take 2 months to construct and deliver, unless the industry has a sufficient quantity of those units pre-built and ready for immediate delivery. Can I upgrade units? Yes. Troops can be upgraded from Conscripts to Infantry to Anti-Tank Infantry to Marine or Paratroopers. You simply pay the difference between the two costs. The same also applies for new unit variants developed by the industries. You can upgrade from the outdated T-101 MBT to the new T-101U MBT. The price here must be negotiated with the industries as with any other industry sale. The unit you're upgrading to must occupy the same position on the sales chart as the unit you currently own (ie a Late-War fighter from the American industry). How do I sell a unit? You post in the military sales thread in the same manner as for purchasing a unit. Sell of to for $. Again, costs must be arranged with the industry prior to the sale, and the industry must confirm. Industries cannot buy domestically produced units. Sales to Industries do not require a transfer fee. Can I sell units to other nations? Yes. Again, post in the military sales thread. Sell of to for $. However, in this case, the country you are selling to must confirm the sale. There is also a 10% transfer fee for player-player transactions. What if nobody wants to buy my units? Should this happen you can recycle your units for 30% of their RRP. Simply post which units and how many you would like to recycle in the Military Sales thread. Scrappage costs are likely to change throughout the course of the round, this reflects the availability of materials and the price of the scrap metal. Conscripts? Yes. However, you can only buy conscripts if you nation has conscription. Can I buy and sell covertly? Yes. But only through Qpawn Industries. You must contact the industry or player and gain their agreement for the covert sale. Both parties must then contact Qpawn Industries and both must confirm that it is a covert sale. Sales that the moderator is unaware of are not sales. There is a chance that news of your sale could be leaked to intelligence agencies. Can I sell WMDs to a nation that hasn't researched them? No. What Advanced technologies are there and how do I research them? Please see the help pages for the Technology side of things. For industries looking to research new units, please read the Industry Pages. I have a question about industries All information for industries can be found Here. My Nation's Technology rating is low. Can I still buy the best units? Yes. But these units will be less effective. Various stats are taken into account when deciding the outcome of battles. Countries with a low tech levels tend to perform poorly with Modern equipment and the eventual damage will equal that of lesser units. Therefore it is advised that you check your stats before wasting money on the best units, when cheaper, older, units will do the job just as well. Can I raise my stats? Yes. Post it in the buying and selling forum. You can increase the Intelligence and Support skills of your military. To increase either of these stats by one level you need to pay an amount equal to 10% of your GDP. This can be spread out over a number of years, lowering the annual payment, but the level will not increase until the full payment has been rendered. You cannot make an increase of more than one level per year. Maintenance is calculated differently. The cost to keep your army at 100% maintenance is 10% of the total RRP value of your army. However, you decide how much money you wish to spend on maintenance up to this amount. Your maintenance percentage is then calculated as the percentage of this ideal amount that you have chosen to pay. To increase maintenance either increase the amount you are spending or sell some equipment. When we purchase military equipment, do we change our budgets and change the military purchase amount to the amount we spent, or is it done by a mod? No. This is done by a mod when the military is purchased. It is automatically added to your budget. You might want to consider posting a new amount to be spent on maintenance. =My Army= How do I get my military stats? Send a Private message to Qpawn Conflict. What do the levels in the "Stats" section mean? *Intelligence is how good at gathering intelligence your country is. This affects both civilian and military intelligence. It controls how accurate military intelligence is and which level of intelligence forum you may access. *Maintenance is how well maintained your equipment is. Poorly maintained equipment is easier to damage and more likely to fail. *Support is a measure of how good your logistics are. It restricts how far you can deploy your troops. What are the intel levels required to access the intelligence forums? * Appalling or Terrible - Level 1 * Bad or Poor - Level 2 * Reasonable or Moderate - Level 3 * Fair or Good - Level 4 * Excellent or Impressive - Level 5 How much will deployed troops cost me? The cost of maintaining troops abroad will be 5% of their cost per year. How much does it cost to build a base in another country? Bases cost $0.5bn for Army Base $0.5bn for Naval Base $0.5bn for Air Bae or $1.2bn for all 3. How do I deploy to another nation? In order to deploy to a region you must have a functioning Theatre HQ in the area. If you do not it will cost you $1bn to set one up. This will take into account the costs of supply routes being set up, gathering of local intel, the diplomatic permissions to be able to go through the NPC nations and so forth. Once you have a Theatre set up you can decide how many troops are deployed to it, from this pool of troops you can then assign them to various Operations within the Theatre in question. If you are sending troops to aid another nation who already has a Theatre in the area, you can opt to assign control of the troops to the nation saving you the costs. =Going to war= Can you use your spies to find out about the military of another country? You can send Planes or troops on a recon mission. Or you can order covert intelligence via Qpawn Conflict. Could a player be assassinated? And what would happen if it worked? There is a 99% chance it wont work. In fact it is so unlikely to work that you really shouldn't bother considering the matter any further. How do I go to war First we advise that a democracy passes a vote through their parliament to determine whether or not the country wants to go to war. However, executive powers may be used and a declaration of war issued without this step. Your popularity may be affected though. You also need to ask yourself the following questions: 1. What forces are you facing? 2. What kind of military challenges would you likely face in this war? 3. Who's got your back? If no one does, why is that? Is this war worth it? 4. Can you handle this with more diplomacy? 5. In a more general sense: Do the people support you? How will you handle it if they don't? 6. Can you afford a war right now? 7. Will this war scare off investment/potential future investors? 8. Will the international community be angry if you go ahead with this? 9. Will international organizations back you up? 10. Will someone else attack you while we're distracted with this war? Are you spreading yourself too thin? 11. Can you afford to replace destroyed equipment? 12. What is the ultimate benefit to this war? 13. Will this have a negative impact on stability across the region? 14. What assurances do you have that this won't trigger any ethnic or religious fighting? Will you be bogged down by this? 15. Do you have more important matters to attend to? 16. Could this lead to internal instability? 17. Will civilian shortages on fuel and food/rationing become an issue, and if so, how do you plan on dealing with it? Can I lay Mines? Yes. Just tell conflict what type of mines you would like to lay. Where you'd like to lay them and the total area you'd like to cover. Costs are quoted per square kilometre of minefield and are as follows: *Anti-Personnel $0.001/Km^2 *Anti-Tank $0.001/Km^2 *Naval $0.005/Km^2 What does Conflict need to know? Conflict will ask that you send him a list of which units you intend to send, and a set of orders covering what you want those units to do. There is no set format for these orders, but reading the following may help. (Name of Operation) Operation Grenouille Objective(s) of Operation Primary *Destroy defensive and military structures around Paris *Land Paratroopers to capture city *Capture Airport Secondary *Capture Le Louvre *Capture escaping military personnel Forces Used *50 Carrion Fighter Planes *10 Vulcan Bombers *10 Phoenix Stealth Planes *10,000 Special Forces, deployed via:100 Stalk Transport Planes *Reinforcements:50 Stegadon Tanks Phase 1 n the first phase the Phoenix stealth craft will destroy anti air installations in Paris, so as to minimise casualties when the bombers come in Phase 2 The Vulcans, escorted by the Carrion Fighters will hit major military installations and defensive structures in Paris. The aim is to destroy as much of their defensive capabilities as possible to allow for easier capture by the Special Forces Phase 3 Immediately after the bombing is complete, the paratroopers are to be dropped around the city. On group of 5000 to the North and the rest to the South. They are to attempt to capture the city from the French. the Phoenixes are to provide close air support once they have refuelled. The paratroopers main aim is to capture the airfield so the Stalk Transports can deploy the Stegadon Tanks. Secondary objectives are to be achieved where possible. Post Operation If the operation is a success, troops are to dig in and prepare for the French counter attack. If the operation is a failure, troops are to make their way to the airport for emergency evacuation and then wait out for fresh orders. Will Conflict help me? Yes, but only if you ask for help. Orders received without a request for assistance are assumed to be from a player who knows what they're doing and processed as such. =Initial Setup= When the round starts we will be asking this first player for all nations to tell us what they want their military forces to be. Nations that are not taken at the start of the round will be asked to do this when the first player steps in to control them. The amount of equipment you can have is subject to the type of nation you and the GDP of that nation: *USA - will get be able to have forces worth up to 125% of their GDP *USSR - 400% of GDP *UK - 300% of GDP *France as it was defeated in the war will only get 100% of GDP to use. *All other A Tier nations will have 120% of their GDP to spend. *B Tier nations will get 80% of their GDP. Nations cannot spend over this amount. Nations cannot spent significantly less than this amount, if a leader tries to spend too little, more units will be added to the army until it approaches that value. This is to ensure that we accurately simulate armies as they were when WW2 ended. Nations cannot spend more than 25% of the total amount on Late-War units. If Military really isn't your thing and you really cannot manage to do this at all, you may ask Qpawn Conflict if he would be willing to compile a military for you. Once this initial purchase has been made and the round has begun, all further sales and purchases will be done in the normal way as detailed above. Once this initial setup is done for the military there are no further limits on what you may buy or how much. =Conflict Moderators= So many Conflict moderators, which one do I contact? Send all PMs to Qpawn Conflict. He will then assign jobs to the rest of his team, and the relevant team member will then contact you concerning that issue. That team member will then be your point of contact for anything relating to those orders. You might find that another set of orders is assigned to a different mod, this is to ensure that the workload of the team is balanced. Why hasn't Conflict processed my order yet? Conflict works from the oldest PM in his inbox. Typically Conflict gets around 20-25 PMs a day, so it may take a day or two for your orders to be processed, longer if it requires contact with another player. Contacting Conflict to ask why your order hasn't been processed will move your order to the end of the queue. However, if after a reasonable period of time, your order hasn't been processed, please contact Conflict and he will attempt to correct the problem. How does Conflict work out the outcome of battles Qpawn is trying something new this time. The outcome of battles cannot be decided by cold hard numbers. Conflict will assess your strategy as well as the effectiveness of the units you use. To work out the effectiveness of these units, Conflict will examine how good they are at attacking the units that the enemy is using and how good they are compared to other units of their type and estimated how likely these units are to succeed. To see this information from yourself examine the unit list and the unit comparison list in the Military Catalogue subforum. To work out the probability of your unit succeeded look first at the unit type comparison. This shows how good units are at attacking other units. Lets say you're sending in some forces to attack some enemy Heavy tanks. Look at the Heavy tank column. Sending conscripts against a heavy tank would be a bad idea, as would sending infantry, but the Anti-Tank infantry has a "good" chance of success. That's not to say the Conscripts or Infantry wouldn't eventually win if numbers were large enough, but the casualties would be painful to read. Again, the Anti-Tank infantry will still take casualties and may even loose but they've got a good chance of winning. Ah, but if you look down further you'll see that bombers also have a good chance of succeeding, but crucially the heavy tank cannot attack the bombers. Thus in isolation (if the tank had no backup) the bomber is unlikely to take damage, but it may not succeed in killing the tank in one hit. Now there are many different bomber aircraft available, and you will notice if you look at the All Units list that they all have different Attack Values. A bomber with a very low attack value will have an even harder time of killing the bomber in one hit that one with an Excellent AV. Of course to guarantee that you'll take out the tank you could send along a few more bombers just to be certain. So based purely on unit effectiveness you can obtain a rough estimate for which forces to use and how well you might expect them to do. Now Conflict will assess your tactics and those of your enemy. If you plan things well then your forces could receive a boost to their chances, Smart tactics will ensure that they stay safer or utilise the terrain more effectively. Stupid tactics could see their chances of success diminished, if they're left in the middle of an open field, or sent in without other units to provide support. Conflict destroyed my entire airforce/army/navy, He's biased! Conflict processes the orders that he gets. If a stupid order comes through and you have made no request for assistance, it is not his job to question your decision. He will process the order appropriately, and your units may suffer. The advice here is simple. If you're unsure of an order then ask Conflict for advise. Ask Conflict nicely and he may respond with why the outcome was as it was. I still think he's biased! Accusations of Bias concerning members of the Conflict team should be sent to Conflict. Accusations of Bias concerning Conflict himself should be send to Qpawn Admin. Any accusations made in a public forum will be ignored. Category:Military Category:Resources Category:Guides